The present invention relates to a medical instrument, and more particularly to a quick release mechanism for a medical instrument and an improved quick release mounting arrangement by which a medical instrument may be easily and effectively locked to a power source, and removed therefrom or which may be easily adjusted to a different orientation with respect to the power source.
Many surgical procedures are carried out with the use of a powered instrument, usually a driven rotary power device to which various auxiliary elements are attached to permit rotating, oscillating or reciprocating movement of the medical instrument.
In the case of osteological procedures, various medical instruments are used, such as an osteotomy saw, in which the configuration of the saw blade may vary from small to large, narrow to wide, a single or double bladed saw assembly.
Of the above types of devices, there is a device known in the art as a Mueller osteotomy saw used for femoral osteotomies in which angular depth control and line of sight observation are needed during the surgical procedure.
In the osteotomy saws of the prior art, change of blades, or orientation of the blades with respect to the power source for the purpose of maintaining a proper line of sight or angular depth control was accomplished by loosening a nut mounted over the saw blade, replacing the blade or changing its position and then retightening the nut. The blade normally includes a central aperture which is received over the spindle with a plurality of small apertures concentrically disposed with respect to the spindle receiving aperture. While devices of this type operate satisfactorily, there has been some criticism of such devices by the using surgeon because of the necessity to manipulate a locking nut to release the saw blade for the purpose of changing saw blades or changing its orientation.
Accordingly, it becomes apparent that a simple, efficient quick release mechanism which does not require any tools in order to change a blade or to alter its orientation is quite desirable. In such a system, it is important that the instrument mounted for powered movement be firmly secured to the power source, and easily removed and replaced, or easily changed in orientation with respect to the power source. Also, it is quite desirable to provide such a quick release mechanism which may be easily used with presently existing drive equipment.